


Junjou Egoist, the Cosmopolitan quiz

by chameleon_soul



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Mentioning of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A left behind magazine off Nowaki peeks Hiro's interest ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junjou Egoist, the Cosmopolitan quiz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Junjou Egoist

**Junjou Egoist, the Cosmopolitan quiz**

Hiro’s gaze fell on the magazine on the coffee table. Nowaki had brought it with him yesterday from the hospital. His lover’s sensei had given it to him as there had been an interesting article in it about children pediatrics.

 

Hiro scowled at the magazine. Even if Nowaki had expressed numerous times to him that Nowaki’s sensei was no treat to their relationship; only Hiro-san counted for Nowaki; and sensei had told Nowaki he was just pulling Hiro’s chain by acting as if he was interested in Nowaki while in reality he wasn’t, Hiro couldn’t help but feel treatened. After all, what had he to offer Nowaki? He wasn’t lovey-dovey, he yelled insults every five seconds, had a bad temper …

 

Hiro sighed and lowered his head in his hands. What would he ever do if Nowaki came to realize he could do so much better than Hiro? He’d be devastated. That one year without Nowaki had already been bad enough and back then they had only been at the beginning of their relationship. They hadn’t been so invested yet in one another and yet … yet it had crushed him. He’d felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and he’d never be able to feel anything again.

 

For one year he had just gone through the motions and when he’d finally had gotten word again of Nowaki he had sworn to never see Nowaki again. But it hadn’t stopped him from going to the airport to give Nowaki a piece of his mind as the man had come off the plane, nor had it stopped him from taking Nowaki back and get his heart crushed again as mere hours later Nowaki stood him up during a meeting Nowaki himself had arranged.

 

But Nowaki had been persistent. He’d chased after him, explained everything and managed for a third time to worm his way back into Hiro’s life. Would he be able to do that? Would he be able to chase after Nowaki? Not giving up?

 

No. He was way too much of a coward. He would let Nowaki go and he would try to convince himself it was for the best and that in the end he never really loved Nowaki or needed the man.

 

A soft breeze entered the apartment through the open window and ruffled the pages of the magazine on the table, drawing Hiro’s attention back to it and out of his mussing.

 

The magazine was one of those lady ones he normally would refuse to touch, but with nothing else to do; which was an unicum cause normally he’d be buried under work like grading papers, preparing for class or doing some work for that damn idiotic and lazy Miyagi who always tried to shift all his work on his assistant; Hiro found his resolve to stay clear of lady magazines wavering.

 

He reached out towards it, telling himself he just wanted to take a peek at the article that Nowaki had found so interesting. The article Nowaki had been babbling on about all evening yesterday and this morning couldn’t wait to discuss with his sensei.

 

Hiro started to flip through the magazine’s pages when he suddenly stopped, his attention drawn to one of those stupid tests you always found in every issue of these overgirly magazines. Still … it couldn’t hurt to take it, right? There was no one around to bust him and if the test really was stupid, he could always stop taking it.

 

Decided, and later he would blame his interest in the test on his boredom, Hiro read the first question.

_1) How Often are you game to try different sexual positions?_

 

Hiro blushed.

 

Well, if it was up to Nowaki, they would try every possible position the idiot could come up with. At times he even questioned if some of the positions Nowaki suggested were even humanly possible, but as they always managed to pull them off, Hiro could only decide they were.

 

Still, how Nowaki knew so much about this was a mystery. Hiro had secretly been convinced Nowaki had somewhere a hidden copy of the Kama Sutra, but after a thorough search of the apartment, he had to let that idea go. The closest he had come to finding something like the Kama Sutra were the BL novels from Usami and those were his, not Nowaki’s.

 

In any case, his sex life had become a whole damn more interesting and challenging ever since Nowaki entered it.

_2) Biggest thing you focus on while having sex with your guy is?_

 

In the beginning this definitely was why he always had to be the uke. He could be seme too, damn it! Not that he ever had been. All the guys he had been with had always made him bottom. Even when he shared his time with Usami had he been the uke. He had started the seduction, had done the propositioning yet it had been Usami who had claimed him and not the other way around.

 

But now?  

 

Hiro wondered. It wasn’t like he was very coherent whenever they did it. Nowaki knew all his weak spots, the spots that made him crazy with lust and desire, and often he was embarrassed to the point of wanting to die when Nowaki mentioned something Hiro had done or had screamed during their love making.

 

But he guessed that, if he had to go by Nowaki’s retelling of his actions during sex, he was always concerned with giving Nowaki as much pleasure as he could and bringing the other man with him to the edge and over it.

_3) Scale of 1-10 how sexy do you feel about your body when you're doing the deed?_

 

Sexy? You had to feel sexy while doing it? He wasn’t sexy at all! He was just a plain, everyday guy with a regular, average body. And with soon to come wrinkles if he had to believe professor Miyagi.

 

Hiro scowled as he thought back of Miyagi. The man just loved to cause problems. Even while knowing Nowaki couldn’t take jokes regarding the professor hitting on him, Miyagi didn’t leave a single chance unattended to get a raise out of Nowaki and that idiot of a Nowaki always let himself be baited.

 

Really, Hiro huffed; they could act just like two small children at times. No, scratch that. They WERE two small children.

 

Just the other day he had asked Nowaki to drop off some papers he had forgotten at home and of course the man had to walk in on Miyagi sprawled out on top of him, both of them having lost their balance. But instead of explaining this to Nowaki, Miyagi had suggested to make it a threesome. Nowaki had seen red and had pulled HIS, as he liked to call him, Hiro-san out of the room and dragged him home, despite the made protests that he still had classes to attend to, where Nowaki had ravaged him while demanding over and over again that he told Nowaki he was his and his alone.

 

_4) Your guy Isn't quite hitting your hot buttons right so you...._

 

What the hell?! Who designed this test?! Nowaki always hit the spot! That idiot just knew every little spot that drove every resistance out of him and made him putty in Nowaki’s hands. Nowaki just always got his way, even when Hiro was too busy or had no interest. If it wasn’t by seducing him, then it was by using his adorable puppy look that made Hiro feel … Wait a second. Had he just called Nowaki adorable?

 

Hiro screamed and threw a pile of books against the floor. He was a guy for crying out loud! He didn’t do words as ‘adorable’! He was a manly man! Not some sappy fool!

 

It was all just Nowaki’s fault! Nowaki had reduced him to this by making him love him. That stupid brat was responsible for this with all his stupid, sappy and romantic ideas and his love confession every second of the day. At breakfast, when going out, picking each other up after work, at dinner, during their love-making … the man just grabbed every chance to exclaim how much he loved his Hiro-san, even to the point of it being embarrassing.   Of course Hiro couldn’t stay unaffected by it. He was a human being for crying out loud with feelings.

 

Yes, blaming Nowaki felt right and good.

 

Hiro nodded satisfied to himself and moved on to the next question.

 

_5) Does your mind ever wander to mundane things during sex?_

Like he had the capability to still form coherent thoughts when Nowaki was pushing him to the brink of insanity and over it. When Nowaki was in one of his playful mood he could only think about Nowaki’s name and how wonderful the man was making him feel. It was already hard enough then to stay coherent enough to give Nowaki certain directions (not that Nowaki needed them much as he was way too good at what he did) or make certain pleas so the man would stop teasing him and allow him the much needed release.

 

How the hell should he be able then to think about a fucking grocery list or so? People who could do it, well congratulations, your lover sucks!

_6) Do you ever spend solo time pleasuring yourself?_

Hiro blushed, remembering that one night he’d used a dilbo to pleasure himself and Nowaki had walked in on him. After that, Hiro had refused to ever pleasure himself ever again. It had been way too embarrassing. Him standing there with his pants around his ankles, face flushed, cock leaking and Nowaki entering and stopping dead in his tracks. For a moment neither one of them had moved or said anything, but then Nowaki had walked to the couch and flopped on it. His lover had stared intently at him and then had started to encourage Hiro on to come for him. He had been mortified and his erection had vanished like snow before the sun, but Nowaki had gripped his failing erection and teased it back to being painfully aroused while whispering dirty comments in his ear and his other hand snaking around his backside and playing with the dilbo’s setting, alternating between fast and slow. He hadn’t managed to hold out and had come fast and hard all over Nowaki. After that Nowaki had expressed his wish to walk more in on such wonderful sights, but he’d be damned to ever get caught in such a position ever again.

_7) Mid sack session with your guy you get the sense that he's not into it, What do you do?_

 

Talk to him of course! What a stupid question was this! If something was bothering Nowaki then he would want to know what and he would want to help his lover and be there for him. Nowaki was just so closed up and always trying to do things on his own, not wanting to worry him. If only Nowaki got that this only worried him more. It always made him feel insecure about their relationship cause why couldn’t his lover talk to him about the important stuff? Like when Nowaki was looking for a new apartment and he had to learn this through Nowaki’s senpai.

 

Nowaki hadn’t been himself for days, but prompting from him always got him some lame excuse and it wasn’t until he had walked in on a naked senpai asleep beside a naked Nowaki that he had come to learn about Nowaki’s moving intentions. And of course that bastard of a senpai had to rub it in that he knew and Hiro didn’t and even made him doubt his relationship with Nowaki. That senpai so deserved the hit he got from him! Making him worry like that when he knew damn well Nowaki was looking for a new place for both him and Hiro. Damn, they nearly broke up over it and those days had been hell on him. He had been having mental wars with himself about what to do when Nowaki would finally come clean with him and would tell him they were over. He couldn’t decide whether he would let Nowaki go or would fall on his knees, pride be damned, and beg Nowaki not to desert him. Luckily it never came to that point, but that difficult period was still all that stupid, idiotic Nowaki’s fault with his stupid pride about wanting to take care off Hiro and wanting to achieve that goal as long ago Hiro had off handily mentioned that that was something he admired in people; people setting goals and going for them no matter what. Stupid Nowaki just had to take that seriously, even if he had just said it in a drunken stupor.

 

Yet, it had made Hiro happy to learn that Nowaki wanted to take care of him and that Nowaki paid so much attention to everything he said. He was sure 95% of what Nowaki said to him went in one ear and out the other, but Nowaki never seemed to mind. As long as he was just there, Nowaki seemed to be happy.

 

Hiro sighed.

 

Damn, he really did suck as a boyfriend. It was a wonder Nowaki hadn’t dumped him yet. He didn’t get what it was that Nowaki saw in him and kept his lover by his side. He wasn’t anything special. In fact the world was filled with people like him and most of them probably even a whole lot better than him. Nowaki would be able to do so much better than him, but in all honesty … even if this was just plain selfishness on his part, he never would want to be without Nowaki, ever again. Even if his lover could be a pain in the ass and do embarrassing things like kissing him in the middle of the street!

 

_8) Do you ever initiate sex?_

 Hell no! With Nowaki’s sex drive they already wasted more than enough time. If he would start seducing Nowaki, they wouldn’t get anything done anymore.

 

Then again, didn’t Nowaki always say it was Hiro who started it all by looking cute? Or doing something his lover found adorable, not that Hiro got what ever could be adorable about getting a thick novel chucked against your head by your lover. All he could come up with as a possible explanation was that either Nowaki secretly was a masochist or he had sustained brain damage in his early years and his brains weren’t functioning well anymore.

 

In school students feared him! Called him ‘Demon Kamijo’! What could ever be cute about a demon? Yep, Nowaki definitely wasn’t normal. And secretly Hiro was grateful for that as it made his lover stay with him. And Nowaki had become better at dodging his book attacks which wasn’t necessarily always a good thing like when Nowaki was trying to get into his pants and he really didn’t feel like it. Before a good copy of ‘War and Peace’ would have stopped Nowaki’s advances, but lately it was becoming a losing battle.

 

_9) What kind of sounds do you make in bed_

 

Hiro’s face turned beet red. What the …?!

 

Suddenly a hand appeared in his line of vision and grabbed the magazine, tugging it out of Hiro’s grasp.

 

“What are you reading?”

 

Hiro turned slowly around, a look of terror on his face.

 

Behind him stood Nowaki, his eyes scanning the page Hiro had open.

 

“Ah! Give that back, Nowaki! Give it back, bastard! It’s private!” Hiro made a mad grab for the magazine, but Nowaki expertly held it out of Hiro’s reach.

 

Dread crossed over Hiro’s face as Nowaki’s eyes left the magazine and came to rest on him. “I get it! My precious Hiro-san is seducing me. I am so happy, Hiro-san,” a goofy smile appeared on Nowaki’s face.

 

“What?! No! You go it wrong!” Hiro started to back-peddle as Nowaki advanced on him.  “Why are you always reading stuff into things that aren’t … Aaahhhh! Let go of me, you brat!” Hiro yelled as Nowaki embraced him. “Let go of me!” he started to hit with his fist on Nowaki’s back. “Asshole!”

 

Nowaki ignored the abuse. Instead he dipped his head down and started nibbling on Hiro’s neck while his hand tugged at Hiro’s zipper, slipping inside of the pants as soon as the task was completed.

 

“Ah, what do you think you’re doing, asshole!” Hiro yelled outraged when suddenly he gasped as Nowaki started stroking his cock through the material of his underpants.

 

Nowaki’s head lifted up. He leant in and whispered in Hiro’s ear: “Does my Hiro-san like it like this?”

 

A shudder went through Hiro. A moan slipped past his lips as Nowaki now gripped his cock and started to pinch the tip of his erection.

 

“Shut … up, ah … brat!” Hiro gasped out between moans. “Just … ah .. just fuck … me … already.”

 

And soon Hiro came to experience first hand what the answer to question nine had to be.

 

THE END

 


End file.
